Secrets of Love
by SVUElandLivForever
Summary: Elliot is faced with a big decision. Who does he love? Who does he want to be with? Who will he choose? Olivia Benson, his best friend of many years, or his wife of many years, Kathy Stabler? Find out their secrets of love.
1. My Heart Can't Tell You No

**A/N: I really want to get into writing stories for my favorite TV show, so please review and let me know how this first chapter is! **

_I don't want you to come 'round here no more, _

_I beg you for mercy_

_You don't know how strong my weakness is_

_Or how much it hurts me_

'_Cause when you say it's over with her_

_I want to believe it's true._

_So, I let you in knowing tomorrow_

_I'm gonna wake up missing you, _

_Wake up missing you_

Olivia watched Kathy Stabler walk in and greet her husband. She wrapped her arms around him from behind. Elliot turned around and she saw the pure joy and smile that spread across his face when he saw her. He took her in his arms and kissed her lips passionately.

Olivia felt her heart clench.

"Happy Birthday, Elliot!" Kathy exclaimed, giving her husband another kiss. "Want to go out for dinner?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Let me just grab my coat, I'll be right out." Elliot smiled and stood up from his desk chair.

"I'll be in the car. I love you." Kathy said with another kiss before turning towards Olivia. "Hey, Liv!"

"Hey, Kathy!" Olivia tried to sound cheerful.

"I love you too, Kathy." Elliot replied and watched his wife exit the precinct.

Olivia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

_When the one you love's in love with someone else_

_Don't you know its torture? I mean it's a living hell. _

_No matter how I try to convince myself,_

_This time I won't lose control_

_One look in your blue eyes and suddenly, _

_My heart can't tell you no._

Elliot walked over to Olivia and sat on her desk. "Liv… Please don't look so upset."

"You know that's not easy. I shouldn't have gotten so involved in something I knew had no chance." Olivia was referring to the affair the partners had gotten into. Elliot's marriage was often turning rocky at any given moment. During the last month, Elliot and Kathy had gotten into a huge fight and she kicked him out. Olivia let him stay in her apartment. They both admitted their feelings.

He told her that the marriage was done for good this time.

She let her feelings go for him. She was completely head-over-heels in love with Elliot Stabler. Olivia Benson never thought she could love someone and be loved back. Her luck in love hadn't been too great in the past. Elliot was changing that.

Until last week when he moved back in with Kathy.

"I know it's hard. Liv, none of my feelings for you have changed. You have to know that." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you, Olivia Marie Benson."

She could feel the tears welling up in her brown eyes. She stared into his blue eyes, searching for the reason he could love two women. Her heart was breaking. She needed him.

"El, you're all I have.. I wanted so desperately to make something of this." She replied, fighting off tears.

"I know, Liv… look, I'll call you tonight." He promised.

_I don't want you to call me up no more_

_Saying you need me_

_You're crazy if you think just half your love _

_Could ever please me_

_Still I want to hold you, touch you_

_When you look at me that way_

_There's only one solution I know:_

_You've got to stay away from me_

_Stay away from me!_

"Are you sure that's a good idea? After all it is your birthday. I can only imagine what you wife has planned after dinner." Olivia wanted so badly to be the one to make love to Elliot for his birthday. They made love one time and it was like fireworks. There bodies formed together so perfectly. The way they reacted to each other was amazing. She couldn't help but wonder if he and Kathy had that connection.

"I'm going to call you. I'm going to talk to you tonight. I've been thinking about stuff. I'll find a way to talk to you." Elliot said to her. "I need to go now." He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Why did he do that to her?

"Wait!" Olivia stopped him before he walked out of the office. "I got you a present." She walked over to him with a box wrapped in gold paper.

"Thanks, Liv." He smiled and began to un-wrap the box. He smiled when he got to the present. It was a single red rose, a box of his favorite chocolates and the gold tie he told her he liked in the store window. His smile was huge. He leaned down to her level.

_When the one you love's in love with someone else_

_Don't you know its torture? I mean it's a living hell. _

_No matter how I try to convince myself_

_This time I won't lose control. _

_One look in your sad eyes and suddenly _

_My heart can't tell you no, _

_My heart can't tell you no._

She closed her eyes and let him take her lips. Her heart couldn't tell him no. She could feel his tongue probing her lips. She slightly parted her lips for him. Their tongues instantly came together and swirled in her mouth.

_I don't want you to come 'round here no more_

_I beg you for mercy._

Her right hand went up to the back of his neck and his tangled in her hair as the kiss deepened. His left arm wrapped around her waist, holding her to him. She felt so good in his arms, but she knew it was wrong. She could only think about Kathy waiting downstairs in her car.

_When the one you love's in love with someone else_

_Don't you know its torture? I mean it's a living hell. _

She pulled her head back from his and looked up in his blue eyes. "El, go have a good dinner. Kathy is still waiting. You shouldn't keep her."

"Yeah.. I should get going." He wiped his hand down his face and looked deep into Olivia's brown eyes. "I'll call you later. Please stay up. I don't want to wake you up."

"I will be awake, don't worry. I have a lot on my mind."

"Good night, Olivia" Elliot whispered before turning to leave the office to meet his wife outside.

_When the one you love's in love with someone else_

_Don't you know its torture? I mean it's a living hell._

As he took the elevator down to the first floor he took a minute to think about the woman upstairs he wanted to be with, but was hurting, and the woman in the car that he loved; or thought he did. He knew he would have to make this whole thing right.

_When the one you love's in love with someone else_

_Don't you know its torture? I mean it's a living hell._

Upstairs Olivia leaned against the lockers and thought about Elliot. She loved him. She knew he loved her, but he also had a wife. She didn't know whether he would ever end it with his wife, though he told her he would. She knew she would have to make this whole thing right.


	2. I'll Always Be There for You

**ToriRenee161- I don't really like using songs in stories either I just thought I would try something new, I thought it might show their feelings a little better, haha. I'm glad you enjoyed it though :)**

**skyesmommy- I'm gonna try not to make it be too long, haha.**

**A/N- Keep reviewing, please! I am going to try to update every day, so, we'll see how that goes! Enjoy! **

* * *

Olivia jumped at the sound of her phone ringing and vibrating on the bedside table. She groggily reached her hand over and grabbed the phone. She answered the call, not bothering to see who was calling.

"Benson." She answered, hoarse from sleep.

"Liv, I need you." It was Elliot's voice on the other end of the phone.

"El… I really think that you should just work it out with Kathy this once..." She was still hurt from the loving way they greeted each other the day before in the squad room.

"No, Liv, Its Maureen. I need you." She could hear the desperation in his voice and sat up in her bed. She knew something was wrong. Elliot Stabler never sounded so in pain.

"Elliot, what happened?" She had managed to shake the sleep from her body, she was fully alert.

"Maureen… Oh, god… she was coming home from a party… Coming back to Hudson and… he came out of no where and T-Boned her car…" Elliot was near tears, "Liv, please help me…"

Olivia was speechless; she didn't know how to react to what she just heard. She had always loved his kids like they were her own. She wanted to be there with him. "El, what do you want me to do?" she asked softly, already climbing out of her bed.

"Can you go back to my house and just stay with the other kids. Please, Liv. They already love you like you are their mother; it won't be a problem with them. Just do this for me. Please, Liv, please." He was begging and it was hard to say no to something that was hurting her as well. She loved those kids. She never wanted any of them to get hurt.

"I'm getting dressed right now, El."

"You still have the spare key right?" He asked. They each had a key to the other's house in case of any emergency like this ever happened.

"Yeah, of course."

"I'll call you in the morning. Just help them get ready for school in the morning and keep the details to a minimum. I don't want them worried all day. Please drive Eli, Dickie and Lizzie to school. Kathleen can take the bus. She likes it."

"El, I've got it. I've watched them before. Just, don't hurt yourself worrying. I'm here. Focus on Maureen, please." Liv, begged, tying her shoe.

"I know you do. I'll call you in the morning. Thank you, Liv."

Olivia smiled to herself. "You're welcome, El. Good night."

"Night."

She threw the phone on the bed and grabbed her purse. She stuffed her deodorant, tooth brush; toothpaste and hair brush inside and picked the phone back up. She opened her door and walked out. She locked it behind her before jogging down the stairs to the outside of the apartment complex. She didn't want to keep them waiting, incase they had been up waiting on someone to come.

* * *

Olivia made it to the stabler household fifteen minutes later. There were no lights on in the house, so she knew the kids were all in bed. She pulled into the driveway and turned her car off. She grabbed her purse and walked up to the front door. She put the key in the door and walked in.

As soon as she walked through the door, the alarm started to go off. "Shit…" she cursed to herself. She ran over to the alarm system and began to type in the code she knew by heart. She got it off and walked to the beautiful kitchen. She turned on the under the cabinet lights and got herself a glass of wine.

Olivia sipped at her wine and walked into the living room to sit down. She stared into the darkness, drinking her wine quietly. She wasn't sitting there long until she heard footsteps on the stairs behind her. She turned around and saw a child. "Mommy?" Eli called into the darkness.

"No, honey, it's Olivia." She said as she stood up and put the lamp on beside the couch.

"Wivia? Why you here?" he asked her, rubbing his eyes and walking towards her.

"Daddy and mommy went to visit Maureen so I'm gonna stay with you tonight." She smiled and kneeled down in front of the 3 year old.

Eli wrapped his arms around Olivia's neck and she picked him up. "Do you want some juice, Eli?"

"Yes, pwease." He replied. Olivia carried him to the kitchen and sat him on the counter. "Daddy doesn't let me sit on the counter, Wivia"

Olivia looked at him, winked and said "Daddy's not here right now, and if he finds out, blame it on me." She smiled and kissed his nose. The child giggled.

"But Wivia, you'll get punished!" he exclaimed, continuing to laugh.

"That's alright, better me than you!"

"Wivia, can I have some ice crweam?" Eli asked.

"Eli, its two o'clock in the morning. I don't think you should have ice cream now. You won't be able to get back to sleep before school in the morning." Olivia replied, stroking his hair softly.

Eli sighed and looked up at her. "Alright, Wivia. Can I have juice still?"

"Of course you can." She walked over to the fridge and got out the bottle of white grape Juicy Juice. "Is this alright?"

"Yes! That's my favorite!" he exclaimed.

Olivia smiled and grabbed a Sippy cup out of the cupboard and filled it half way with the juice. She gave it to the small child and picked him up again. "We need to get you back to bed, sir. Auntie Liv is tired and I know you are too!"

"I'm not tired!" He said as he took a drink of his juice.

"We'll see about that, honey." Olivia laughed as she walked up the stairs towards the toddler's room. She set him down in his racecar bed and began to pull the blankets over his body.

"Wivia, Will you read me a story?"

"Honey, it's late, you should just go to sleep." Olivia replied, yawning herself.

"Pwease, Wivia!"

Olivia sighed and picked up the copy of 'If You Give a Mouse a Cookie' off the nightstand. "Do you like this story?"

"Yes!"

She smiled and sat on the edge of his bed. She opened the book and began to read it to him. Half way through the small book, she looked over to see his eyes closed and his breathing even.

She smiled and closed the book. She stood up and kissed his forehead before turning out the lamp. She walked as quietly as she could out of the room and closed the door behind her. She walked down the hall to Elliot's bedroom. Olivia didn't feel like sleeping on the couch tonight. She crawled in the huge, soft bed on his side. She could still smell him on the pillow.

Olivia closed her eyes and was asleep in seconds thinking about Elliot Stabler.

* * *

_The door creaked open causing her to stir in her sleep. She thought it would be Eli again. "Eli… Go to sleep, honey. You only have a few more hours to sleep before school." She sat up in bed and opened her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight she saw in the door way. _

"_Are you too tired, Liv?" Elliot asked in his deep voice she loved so much. He stood in the doorway, naked aside from the pair of black boxers that showed his hardened member. _

"_I-I-I-I'm wide awake…" she stuttered. _

"_Good." He climbed on to the bed and hovered over her body. She could feel the heat intensify between her legs. He dipped his head down and began to nibble at her neck. She let a soft moan escape her mouth. _

"_Liv, I love you so much." He whispered in her ear. _

"_I love you too, El. More than you'll ever know." She whispered back. _

_He lowered his mouth down to hers. Before he could kiss her, her phone went off. "Dammit." Olivia cursed to herself as she reached for the phone. _

_It was Elliot calling. _

She sat up to see the morning light coming in through the window and Elliot nowhere in sight. The only sound was her cell phone ringing.

"El?"

"Good morning, Liv. How'd you sleep?"

"Good morning, I slept pretty well." She wished that her dream could have played out, though.

"Did the kids sleep all night?"

"Yeah, Eli woke up for a bit, I gave him some juice and read him a story and he was back asleep in no time." She smiled to herself, looking at the clock. _6:30._

"I can't say thank you enough. The kids need to be at school at eight, so you should start waking them up. I'll be home around nine to get some things." Elliot informed her.

"Alright, that sounds good. Is Maureen doing okay?" She asked softly.

She could hear Elliot sigh before he spoke. "She is still knocked out from sedatives right now. She is alive which is all that matters." His first born had come face to face with death last night. On his birthday. He would never get over this.

"I hope she gets better soon, El, I really do."

"Me too, Liv, me too… You should go ahead and get them ready. I love you, Olivia."

Olivia figured that either Kathy was asleep or Kathy wasn't in the same room as him because he wouldn't have said that while she was in the room. She knew it was the truth, but her heart couldn't keep being the other woman. She really respected Kathy. She couldn't do this to her.

She decided against saying anything back. "Bye, El. See you at nine." They hung up and Olivia went to wake the children up.

* * *

Elliot sighed after the phone call with Olivia. He wanted to be with her so bad. He had made arrangements to break it off with Kathy so many times, but they all had failed. He just couldn't build up the strength to walk away from her like he knew he had to. Lately the only thing on his mind was Olivia Marie Benson.

He thought his birthday dinner would be a good one with his wife. He even thought they were going to have a night of love and passion. Of course that didn't happen because of Maureen. Ever since they had got into the hospital around midnight, Kathy and Elliot had been going back and forth at each other.

"Kathy, give her some space. You don't need to be in her face until she wakes up. She'll open her eyes and have a heart attack because your big head will be in the way."

_Uh-oh, here they go again._

Elliot saw the anger build up in Kathy's eyes. He knew that was the wrong thing to have said. "At least I care about my daughter being in a hospital after almost dying a few hours ago. You have done nothing but sit over in the corner or wander the halls. You look so spaced out and you are constantly looking at your damn phone. Are you wishing for a case? So you can escape this boredom and go do something you deem useful?"

"Kathy, that's not it at all. I am terribly worried about my daughter! I just know not to be stuck up her ass!"

"Elliot, go home right now. Get out of here and don't come back until you feel like being stuck up her ass!" Kathy screamed at him. He got up from the chair he was in and walked out of the room. All the doctors and nurses that were near the door had heard the yelling.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Stabler?" a nurse asked him as he passed.

He didn't answer; he just walked in silence to the elevator. He rode down to the first floor and walked out of the hospital. He entered the parking deck and made his way to his car. Once inside he pulled out his phone and sent Olivia a text message, not feeling like talking.

_I'm on my way home right now. We had another fight. I can't take this shit anymore. I'm always wrong with her. Liv, thanks for being so great to me. _

A few minutes later he got a reply from her.

_I'll always be there for you, El. _


	3. Thoughts and Secrets

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little boring. I haven't had much time to write in a few days and I just wanted to get a chapter up! Review for more and leave suggestions? **

Elliot pulled up to his house and saw Olivia's car parked in the driveway. He looked at his watch and was thankful that it was fifteen minutes before nine, meaning his children were already at school. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his children; he just didn't know how to tell them what had happened yet. He also wanted some alone time with Olivia, to talk to her.

He walked up the side walk to his front porch and began to put the key in the door knob. As he turned the key, the door opened, causing him to almost fall on top of Olivia. "Wow, sorry. I wasn't expecting that." Elliot apologized and looked at Olivia.

"It's alright, El. I made some pancakes and eggs and bacon. I left everything out incase you wanted any. The kids are all in school, I drove them all. I also made sandwiches for them for lunch." Olivia smiled, trying to brighten his day.

"I'd love some breakfast. I'm gonna take a quick shower." She smiled and walked up the stairs. Olivia began to make his breakfast in the kitchen. She put the coffee pot on as well, knowing he'd be needed some.

Upstairs, Elliot stripped off his clothes at the foot of his bed. He noticed that his bed was unmade on his side.

_Olivia._ He smiled to himself. She had always slept so peacefully, he knew she would sleep in his bed. He began to drift off in thought as he stepped into the hot shower. He had a lot going through his mind. He had always wanted to be with Olivia. For the past twelve years of his life he could think of nothing better. She got him. She knew how he felt just by looking in his eyes. He could never lie to her. When he didn't want anyone to know he was hurt, she would be there to comfort him.

_God, she's so perfect. I know what she deserves in life and I know I can give it to her. She wants a family, I can give her children, I can give her a loving husband. A man that will never leave her side, a man that will support her in everything she does. I can be that man. I can make her happy. _

He thought about not only how beautiful she is, but, how incredible she is. She was the definition of a perfect woman.

_When was the last time Kathy made me breakfast? When was the last time Kathy greeted me with a smile? When was the last time Kathy let me make love to her? All she ever does is yell at me and she never listens to my opinion on anything. It's like she gets to be in control of everything, even my mind. I couldn't break it off before, but I know what I have to do now. _

_Olivia always listens to my opinion and she respects it. That scores major points with me. Olivia, Olivia, Olivia, Olivia. Why can't I get her out of my head? _

The knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"El?"

"Yeah, Liv?"

"I think you're clean."

"What?"

"I think you're clean." She repeated. "You've been in there for an hour. The water has got to be cold by now…"

"I have? What time is it?" He felt like he had been in the shower for no more than 5 minutes. As he waited for her reply, he finally felt the cold water pelting down on his shoulders. He turned the water off and just stood in the shower.

"It's almost ten o'clock."

"I'm getting out."

"I guess I'll reheat your breakfast." She said and he heard her walk out of the bedroom.

As he stepped out of the shower and on to the towel he had laid out, he couldn't help but to think: _Kathy would have either let me freeze in there, or screamed at me for running the water bill up. _

He smiled to himself and quickly dried off and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before making his way back down to the kitchen. He could still smell the freshly cooked food, even though his would be out of the microwave.

"Well look who finally made it down to eat." Olivia smiled at him when he came in the kitchen. She had a place set up for him at the bar. There was a napkin, silverware, a glass with orange juice and a placemat.

"Wow, this is different." He smiled as he sat up on the barstool and watched Olivia fetch his food out of the microwave for him. She brought him a plate with a stack of pancakes and a few pieces of bacon. She walked back to the stove after she set it in front of him and slide off the two fried eggs onto another plate. She walked it over to him and set it down.

"Do you want any toast?" she smiled. She enjoyed being able to make someone she loved happy. She only wished she could do it everyday of her life. Taking care of his children that morning made her want some of her own even more than before.

"That's okay, Liv, you've done enough. This is really good." He smiled and took another large mouthful.

"Thank you, El. I hope you do like it." She smiled back and began to fill up one side of the sink with hot soapy water while she collected all the dirty pans and dishes she had used. Elliot watched in awe as he slowed his chewing. He swallowed just as she shut the water off.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm washing the dishes? What does it look like?"

"Liv, you don't need to do that. I usually do the dishes anyhow. I'll do them after I eat." He didn't want her to come to his house and work. He was thankful she worked as hard as she did with his children that morning. He could manage washing a few pans.

"I can wash them." She smiled and began to wash them. "El, could we talk after breakfast?" She looked at him over her shoulder.

"Of course we can." He said and shoved the last bite of pancake in his mouth.

She continued to wash the dishes in a comfortable silence as he finished his eggs and bacon. He took the final sip of his orange juice before carrying his dishes over to the sink. She smiled at him and he picked up the dish towel and began to dry them. With the team work they were done in no time.

"So, do you want to talk on the couch?" Elliot asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Olivia said, she was getting nervous. She didn't know how to tell him the news she had found out that morning.

They walked together over to the couch and she noticed her wine glass still there from last night. "Oh, sorry, that's mine from last night." She picked it up and started to walk back to the kitchen. She dumped out the wine and set the glass in the sink. Elliot was waiting on the couch when she came back and sat next to him.

"What's up, Olivia?"

"I found something out, something that you should know. The only problem is, I know you aren't supposed to know." Olivia said, picking at a string coming off her jeans.

"You can tell me." Elliot had a bad feeling in his stomach. He could tell this was not going to make him happy.

Olivia sighed and looked up into his worried eyes. Did he really need to know right now? He almost lost his daughter a few hours ago and she was going to lay some more horrible news on him. She knew it was the right thing to do. But, was it the right thing to do for her or for him?


	4. Broken Hearts Can Be Healed

****  
**A/N: Quick update today! **

**This chapter is really upsetting and hard. I hope you still like it though. Reviews, please. **

Olivia took a deep breath and looked around the quiet living room before looking up in Elliot's blue eyes. She pursed her lips together and then looked down again. She had made up her mind.

"Come on Liv. It's okay." He put his hand on top of hers and looked at her lips.

"Elliot… I have a reason to believe that—"she was interrupted by the door bell ringing. "Let me get it, El." She had a pretty good idea of who was at the door and she didn't want Elliot to find out in that way.

"What? Why?" he got up and followed her to the door.

"Elliot, go sit down."

"Liv—"

"NOW!" she said louder. He listened to her and watched as she slowly walked to the door and peeked through the curtain on the window. She opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight.

"Uh… Hey, where's… uhm…" the guy on the other side of the door was flustered and at a loss for words. He had no idea who the woman in front of him was. He was here to see someone else.

"Kathy? Oh, she is at the hospital with her daughter." Olivia said giving him a look.

"Kathy? Who is Kathy?" he nervously giggled and looked all around. "Who are you?"

"How long have you been coming here?"

"None of your business."

"Her husbands inside and if you didn't know, he is a cop. Want me to get him?" she smiled.

His eyes got wide and he looked down to see the empty gun holster on her hip and the NYPD shield beside it. He turned and ran through the yard, down the street to where she was sure his car was parked. She didn't mind if Kathy ruined her marriage, she just didn't want Elliot to get hurt.

She laughed to herself and walked back in the house.

"Who was that?" Elliot walked out of the front room. He had been watching from the window.

"Let's go back to the couch, El. I have to explain to you."

"You're having men over at my house? Just don't let Kathy find out."

Olivia sucked in a breath as she sat down. "Not me, El."

"Huh?"

"Kathy… Kathy, she has been cheated on you." She said quietly, shifting her body sideways so she was facing Elliot. She laid her hands gently on his thigh. "I don't know for how long, I wasn't snooping in your house I swear. I found out because, I knocked this book off of the table last night." She picked it up off the table beside the lamp. She opened it up and there were pictures and letters. She handed them to Elliot.

He looked through the pictures seeing Kathy smiling wide with some guy; the same guy that was talking to Olivia outside his house a few minutes before.

_No. This isn't happening. This can't be happening. _

Olivia saw the tears well up in his eyes. He through the pile of photos and letters in Olivia's lap and he stood up and put his hand over his eyes.

"El… I'm so sorry…" she stood up put her hand on his arm.

He shook her hand off his arm and turned quickly to face her. She saw the anger and hurt that filled his blue eyes. She knew she would feel horrible after telling him. She couldn't let him find out any other way. Especially if his kids were around at the time; a risk she wasn't willing to take.

"Elliot…" she wanted to make him feel better. Nothing could have ever prepared her for what came next. He raised his arm and slapped her as hard as he could, causing her to fall back on the couch. She held her cheek in her hand as she turned to face him. Hot tears stung her cheeks.

He looked down at her and then at his hand. His jaw fell open and his brow furrowed as he stared down at her. She was only trying to help him out. He watched the tears fall down her face, silently. The fear and hurt in her eyes only made his heart ache further. He wanted to reach down to her and apologize and help her up. He wanted to comfort her, but he just couldn't get his body to connect with his mind at that moment.

Olivia stood up slowly, walking backwards until she was on the other side of the couch. "Elliot, I have no idea what the hell has gotten into you, but I sure as hell hope you don't hit your children like that. Please, go lay down or something." She began to walk towards the door but Elliot caught up to her. He grabbed her shoulder and she reacted by throwing her elbow back into his rib causing him to let go.

He stumbled back and grabbed his side. "I know I deserved that. Shit, Liv, no wonder no one ever walks away from a fight with you…" he looked at her, still keeping her distance. He needed to make this right before she left. "Olivia, I am so sorry…" the tears that had threatened to spill before came pouring out. "Olivia, you are everything to me. You have got to know that. I don't know what to say about what just happened. It wasn't right, it shouldn't have happened. That was meant for Kathy, that's the only thing I can think of. God, I'm so stupid… Liv, please just listen to me…" he looked up at her, his eyes pleading. "I love you, Olivia. This is the final straw. Since I got home this morning I've only thought about how great you are and how perfectly amazing you are. I will never be with Kathy again. I will file for divorce first thing after my daughter is discharged from the hospital. I can't walk away from them; you have to know that of all people. I just don't know why it took me so long and how could I have not known about that… I have suspected it for about three years now… God, I'm so stupid, I let myself get hurt and I hurt the one woman that has ever given a damn about me. Olivia… please say something…" he tried to wipe the tears away but they kept falling.

Olivia walked over to Elliot who was leaning his back against a wall and awkwardly holding himself up by leaning down on the glass table in the foyer. She walked up to him and he stood up straight. She placed one hand on the side of his face and she grabbed his hand with the other. "Elliot, I have never know you to hit a woman. I will never ever forget this… I'm sure it's going to be a friendly reminder there for a month or so…" she looked into his eyes, "But, Elliot Stabler, you have the hold over me. I need you in my life. I'm sorry it had to happen in this way, but I am glad I'm finally going to get a chance at happiness. I love you and have loved you for the past twelve years of my life. Every time I dated someone, it never worked because they weren't you…" she leaned in and let her lips softly touch his. He brought his hand up to the side of her face that was already beginning to bruise. He softly rubbed it and kissed it softly.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered.

"I shouldn't, but, I forgive you Elliot." She softly kissed him again. She had so many emotions running through her mind. She couldn't wait to finally get a chance with him.

"I'm going to make you happy. I'm going to give you what you deserve and everything you want. I promise." Elliot whispered the truth, holding her close.


End file.
